From another point of view
by atinaej
Summary: This won't make any sense without reading Changes first. A collection of outtakes from Changes. My Bella/Carlisle story. The chapters are from different POV's, such as Alice's and Sam's.


**The Beginning was the originally planned to be the first chapter of Changes, but I thought it was too much spoilers there. I decided to keep it anyways, just so that i could see what the original plan was. This is the very first time Alice sees Carlisle and the visions about his future.**

**Jeanita**

* * *

I knew where we were going, and I knew that they would welcome us with open arms. As we ran through the forest with the little we had on our backs, I couldn't help feeling a little giddy about the future. This was going to be great.

"Are you sure about this, darlin'?"

Jasper didn't really sound confident about my newest plan. But I knew that they would welcome us with open arms. I had known that for a long time. Ever since I had opened my eyes for what had to be the second time.

I had seen them welcome us. I had seen them treat us like family. This was the place where we belonged. And we only had a few more miles to run before we got there.

"This is our future, Jazz."

He raised one eyebrow as he always did when I used the nickname. He hadn't really approved of it, but he would learn to like it, love it even.

"I can hear you saying it, I can feel how confident you are, but this is other vampires we are talking about. Our kind usually tends to be territorial you know."

I rolled my eyes. Jasper's future had taught him to steer clear of other covens. But when that's what you're told, that's what you believe. I couldn't help feeling a little angry with Maria. How dared she treat people like that? Vampire or human, we had all right to a life. I wished I was stronger, so strong that I could tear her to pieces.

"What's wrong, Alice?"

My feelings had gotten the best of me, and being with an empath meant that there wasn't something like keeping your feelings secret.

"Maria."

I had told him exactly what I meant about her before, and he let the subject go. I tried to push the thoughts of my Jasper fighting for that wrenched witch as far away as possible, but that proved to be easier than I thought. We came to a clearing in the forest, and I could smell the other vampires. I sped up but was quickly yanked back by Jasper.

"I think I should go first."

"Really, Jasper? There's no threat here. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, sweetie. It's them I'm worrying about."

He kissed my forehead and walked past me, his arms a little out from his body so that he was ready to protect me if something went wrong. He started walking, carefully and soundlessly.

"Maybe you should make some noise? We don't want them to think were sneaking up on them." I teased.

He relaxed a bit, actually making an effort to walk a little more noisily. I giggled.

I looked at his blond, wavy hair and couldn't believe how lucky I had been. Even though luck had nothing to do with it. My visions had told me exactly when and where to find him. But still, this man was prepared to do anything for me.

I smiled to myself.

We reached the house, and I knew that they would come out in less than a minute. Jasper tensed, he probably felt their confusion and fright, but it would be fine as soon as they saw us.

The steps came closer and closer to the door. I felt excited, I was finally going to meet my new family. I couldn't remember if I'd even had a family as a human. It had taken a long time just to see the difference in our lives. Jasper had explained everything to me. About humans and vampires. Life and death. The change and special abilities. In exchange I had taught him how to survive on animal blood.

The door opened and a blond, beautiful man opened the door. I could see a head covered with caramel-brown hair behind him. My new mother and father. I couldn't see her face though, but I guessed that not even this movie star would make her seem dull.

"Hello. I'm Alice, this is Jasper." I said. Trying to smile my most charming smile. I couldn't tell if it worked though.

His eyes wandered from me to Jasper, and then he froze, pushing the woman further back. His eyes were hard and there came a growling sound from his chest. Jasper reflected the pose immediately.

I had seen this happening. Jasper's scars were frightening for those who hadn't seen them before. They meant that he had fought a lot of battles, and won all of them. Something that made him a big threat to anyone.

"We're moving in with you." I said in the same voice as I had earlier, not letting his defensive pose scare me.

He just gave me a questioning look.

"I can see the future, kind of cool really."

He straightened up a bit, but his eyes were still set on Jasper. For a quick second I could see the woman behind his back. A beautiful woman in her mid-twenties, with the warmest smile I had ever seen.

Then it happened. I saw it. The future of the gorgeous blond man. I could see him happy with the woman he was shielding, but that suddenly stopped. They were growing apart, something had changed him.

I saw another woman, or rather a girl. She couldn't be older than me. She had pale skin with a rosy touch in her cheeks, and long mahogany hair. Clearly a human. She was sitting in a hospital, her arm in a cast. She looked up and I could see chocolate-brown eyes surrounded by long, perfect eyelashes. She looked up at him and blushed.

The future suddenly fast forwarded and I could see another glimpse of them. This time sitting on a rock in a sunny clearing. Her skin was glittering as much as his, her eyes sparked like rubies, she was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. A newborn? He laid his arm around her shoulders and kissed her passionately. She responded to the kiss, and they both went tumbling to the ground. They laughed and looked at each other, and I had only seen such emotions in Jasper's eyes before.

Then everything went back to normal. It couldn't have lasted long, because nobody seemed to have reacted to my little blackout. I looked up in time to see the man, letting the woman come forward to have a look at us. He looked at her with so much love and adoration, there was no evidence that he was ever planning on leaving her.

"Hello." The blond man said. His voice cautious. "Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme."

"Nice to meet you, Carlisle and Esme." I said as I walked over to shake their hands.

They backed up a little and Jasper hissed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, really, if we're going to live together we need to be able to trust each other. Now, is there a place where Jasper and I can put our things?"

Esme and Carlisle exchanged a quick glance before she took the word.

"There are some spare rooms upstairs. Take the one you want."

They let us by carefully, I could see that Carlisle still kept ready in case he had to protect the woman. I walked directly over and gave him a hug.

"I know that we will like it here. Thank you."

Then I spurted up the stairs, dragging Jasper behind me. The house was very warm and still so huge. I walked from room to room, already knowing which one I was going to choose. I came to a sparsely decorated room with large windows. It was larger than the other rooms, something that would help if the future turned out like I had seen.

"This one." I said while I was standing in the middle of the room, rocking my weight from my heel to my toes.

"I think someone already lives here." Jasper pointed out the various belongings. A couple of books, a piano and a couch.

"I don't think he'll mind. We'll get Carlisle to help us take all the stuff down to the garage."

He raised his eyebrow, but I could see that he had already given up on protesting. I collected the smaller things and took them with me on my way down to find Carlisle.

He was sitting in a study, a huge room filled with books from all over the world. I had only seen him in my visions, but they hadn't given me detailed information on who he was. He looked up from a book on a foreign language when I walked through the open door.

"We need some help moving some things."

"Sure." He smiled.

He got up and followed me up the stairs and into the large, light room. He stiffened a bit because of Jasper, it would take some time for them to warm up to us, but not more than a day or so.

"This is Edward's room.." He said cautiously.

"And now it's ours." I beamed.

"I think we should talk to him first." He seemed unsure about my decision.

"Trust me. He don't need the space, we do. And he won't mind at all. I should know."

He just stood there for a while, debating whether to help us or not. But he would. I folded my arms over my chest and placed all my weight on my left foot.

"If he wants it back, he'll get it, right?"

I smiled, knowing that Edward would be way too focused on mine and Jaspers abilities to be able to think too much about his old room. He wouldn't miss it.

Carlisle walked over to the piano and lifted it effortlessly from the ground.

"Where do you want it?"

"In the garage."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Then he'll get the illusion of choosing room himself."

Carlisle just shook his head, but he vanished from the room and I could hear him walking down the stairs.

I wondered how I could get him alone. I had to tell him about my visions. It wasn't fair that he should go around believing that Esme was the woman he was going to spend forever with. I could ask him to show me some of the good hunting areas..

A blur of colors passed before my eyes, the visions going back in review. I could see his outraged face, and the hurt he felt for having to leave Esme. I could see the denial in his eyes, that he refused to think that there was another love out there. He really cared for the caramel-haired beauty.

"Thank you." He said as he looked at me.

But he never met Bella. Bella grew old, died. Alone. And Carlisle's future disappeared with her. Like there couldn't be the one without the other.

I couldn't tell him.

* * *

**I have a couple of chapters from Alice's POV and some from Sam's, Jacob's and Edward's POV. But it takes a lot of editing to make them readable for you guys. But I will try to upload them all.**

**Jeanita**


End file.
